Friends Forever
by Ich bin ein Schmetterling
Summary: When L joins Light and Misa's school, Misa claims after one day that they'll be friends forever. It certainly seems that way, but what'll happen when the Death Note falls to Earth? LxLight
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all. Now, I don't know how primary schools in Japan work, but for ****the purpose of this story, they're the same as in Britain. Enjoy (:**

**Chapter one**

**13****th**** April, 1991**

At five years old, not only was Light Yagami very smart for his age, he was also modest, friendly and remarkably mature. He was loving his first year of school – everything was new; everything was _exciting_. The other kids in his class were nice, if a little silly, and they all loved Light. One little girl in particular. Little Misa Amane, with her sickly sweet ringlets and chubby cheeks, bounded up to Light every morning without fail to give him a big hug and tell him she 'lobes' him.

This is how the day started for Light on the 13th of April, 1991. Misa decided to side tackle him for a change, and ended up almost knocking the carton of milk right out of his hand.

"Misa! Stop being so silly!" he shouted at her.

"I'm sorry, Light! I didn't see you were holding milk…"

Light tutted and walked away to sit on the carpet, ready for Miss Sato to start the lesson, leaving poor Misa almost in tears for upsetting her 'fwend'.

Just then, however, a very tall, thin lady with cropped black hair walked in. She looked foreign – 'Englishese,' thought Misa. A small boy her own age walked behind her, clinging on to her trouser leg. Forgetting the argument already, she ran over to sit with Light.

"Light, look at the new boy. Isn't he weird? And he smells like wee-wee."

Light shrugged. "He looks okay…"

"Yeah, you're right, he's okay. Hey, he could be our fwend! Wouldn't that be great? You're so cleber, Light."

Light was relieved that Miss Sato took that moment to introduce the new boy.

"Sit down everyone. Now, we have a new member of the class joining us today, so I need you all to be on your very best behaviour and make him feel welcome here. This is Lawliet."

Lawliet didn't smile at the class; he just stood, hiding behind his mother, who then turned around to say goodbye to her son. She didn't hug him or kiss him, simply said, "Be good," and left.

"Take a seat, dear," said Miss Sato, smiling warmly at him.

Lawliet sat down on the floor behind Misa and Light, who both turned around to greet him.

"Hello," Light said, smiling politely. "Welcome to our school."

"I'm Misa, and this is Light. You can be our fwend!"

"Thank you," said Lawliet, his face an expressionless mask. "I've never had friends before. Call me L."

Misa giggled. "But Elle's a girls' name! Okay, if you want I'll call you Elle. Once Miss has done the register we do number time, but after that it's break and we can play in the sand pit!"

L soon proved to be exceptional at maths. After demonstrating capability for simple adding, he had been tested with subtraction, long division and multiplication, all of which he seemed to find easy. He was simply brilliant, even more so than Light Yagami.

"Where did you go to school last, Lawliet?" Miss Sato asked him, and when he replied that he'd been home schooled, her mouth fell open in surprise.

And it wasn't just maths. After a somewhat scary break as Misa's new toy, L had shown his brilliance extended to reading and writing too. In fact, there wasn't a subject he didn't excel in.

Light was half jealous of, and half admired his new friend. He decided after a lunchtime of quietly doing puzzles indoors that it was actually fun having someone of his intellect around. A bit of competition would be good. And so, at four o'clock, when it was time to go home, he proudly and optimistically agreed when Misa declared that the three of them would be 'best fwends forever!'


	2. Chapter 2

**Misa's parents have not yet been killed and Matsuda is Light's age. Also, if you didn't have it, circle time was something we did in my primary school where we just sat in a circle and discussed important issues. Also, I know nothing about tennis so that will be complete bull. I did ask my only friend that plays, but she knows very little either so... Anyway, thank you lovely reviewers; you truly are awesome. Lessthanthreee (:**

**Chapter two**

**13****th**** April, 1994**

"Come on everyone; sit down. It's circle time now," Miss Sato said, and every seven-or-eight year old in the room came and obediently sat in a circle on the carpet. A couple of boys fidgeted, but when Light gave them a look, they stopped. They all respected Light, even if he did hang around with that weird Lawliet kid.

"Today we'll be talking about murder. Now, this is a very serious subject so I need you all to be very mature about it. Misa, would you like to start us off?"

"Murder is wrong. Murderers deserve to die," said Misa, looking to Light for approval. He nodded, and she smiled to herself, satisfied.

"So you would kill a murderer?" asked L, slightly disgusted. It was one of the only times the class had seen him actually express emotion.

"Lawliet, why are you sitting like that?" interrupted Miss Sato. "Stop it now."

L was crouching with his arms wrapped around his legs, more for comfort than anything else, but he explained with a straight face that it was something new he was trying out to help him think more clearly. Miss Sato suspected that wasn't exactly true, but she knew L wouldn't back down. As long as the other kids didn't start copying him, she supposed it was okay. And they wouldn't – apart from Light and Misa, the other children were scared of him.

"In answer to your question, L, I would if I could," said Misa, surprisingly serious for once.

"Then what would that make you?" L asked.

"One person's morality is a small price to pay for world peace," Light answered for Misa.

"Well, I think any murder is wrong," piped up a girl from the other side of the circle. "It's not up to us to decide who lives or dies. That's up to the gods of death."

"Mei's right," L agreed. "No one person can have that kind of power. If they did, then the last person they'd have to kill would be themselves.

A boy called Matsuda, feeling he had been quiet for way too long, came out with, "If I had a superpower, I'd have super strength!" But nobody was listening to him.

"I guess you're right actually…" Light admitted, reluctantly. "It would almost certainly be a curse to have that sort of power. I don't think I could kill another human being, anyway."

Miss Sato thought back to when she had first me Light, when he was four, and how he never would've let this sort of thing go. The Light she'd known then would've _never_ admitted being wrong. He'd certainly grown up since then. That might simply be because he'd gotten older, but as much as she hated to admit, Miss Sato suspected it was mainly L's influence. They were amazing boys, and their maturity continued to astound her, despite not exactly taking a shine to L.

After school that afternoon, Light and L decided to have a game of tennis in the park. Misa tagged along, as usual, to cheer Light on, but ended up just sitting down, complaining about the cold until her mother picked her up at five o'clock.

It was an incredible match, the boys both as brilliant as each other. L, however, was distracted, and so an hour later, Light narrowly won the match five sets to three.

As they walked home, L asked Light, "Earlier, did you really mean what you said about killing criminals?"

"I did, but now you've made me see sense. Murder is murder."

"I'm glad. I couldn't stand it if you turned out evil. Anyway, this is my house. Bye, Light, see you tomorrow."

"There are no lights on, isn't your mum home?"

"No, but it's okay, I have a key."

"But who cooks your dinner? Where is she?"

"I cook my own dinner. Well actually, I cut myself a slice of cake from the fridge. And I don't know, she's just… out. With her boyfriend, probably."

Light felt guilty, thinking of his family back home, and his mum, who was probably cooking ramen and they spoke, ready for when he got home.

"Why don't you have dinner at my house?" he offered.

"No thanks, I'll be okay. Really, don't worry about me," said L, unlocking the door. "Goodbye, Light."

And with that, he went inside, leaving Light standing shocked on the pavement.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

**13****th**** April, 2001**

This unusually warm, sunny day in April found Light Yagami sitting at home, waiting for his friend, L, to come round and help him hack into his father's computer. They had been planning this for weeks, ever since they found out that Light's parents and sister Sayu were going on a weekend trip to a relative's house and allowing Light to stay at home on his own, so he could 'study for exams'. Light's father was on the police force, and his computer contained information on a rather interesting murder investigation. The two boys were obsessed with becoming detectives, and the allure of a real case had driven them to what is _technically_ illegal. Hacking in wouldn't be straightforward, but they were both geniuses; though only fifteen years old, they were confident they could manage.

The plan, however, was put off by a knock on the door. Light groaned inwardly as he saw Misa's face in the peephole. He opened the door and was surprised to see she'd been crying. Her eyes were red and mascara streaked down her face.

"Light, something terrible has happened."

She collapsed, crying into his arms, unable to stand any longer. Light stroked her soft blonde hair, stunned, but a bit annoyed. He had plans for today.

"Come up to my room and tell me about it," he said; although he wouldn't admit it, he was intrigued as to what could case Misa to cry. Usually she just yelled until no one could be bothered to argue and she got her way. That was pretty much the reason they were still friends – Light couldn't be bothered to argue anymore.

Misa nodded, wiping her eyes and followed Light up the stairs to his room. She flopped down onto his bed, forcing him to take a seat on the desk chair.

"I don't know why to do…" she whispered. "My parents… They're gone… Murdered…"

She broke down into tears again. Light was speechless. He knew things like this happened, but you never expect it to hit so close to home. He _knew_ Misa's parents; they were nice people. In a rare moment of compassion, he sat down on the bed next to Misa and put his arms around her.

"What happened?" he asked.

She shook her head, tears still streaming from her eyes. "I can't… Not today. But thank you Light; you've been such a good friend to me. I don't know how I'd cope without you."

They sat like this for a moment, Misa sobbing quietly into Light's shoulder. Light thought of L, and immediately felt guilty for wishing Misa would just go home so he could see him.

Misa lifted her head to look Light in the eyes. She leaned forward, her lips brushing his, before pulling back to see his reaction. He just looked at her, frozen in shock, but she seemed to take this as good, as she kissed him again, harder this time.

"No, stop," Light ordered, finding his ability to move again and jumping up off the bed, his eyes wide. "Misa, you're upset; you're not thinking. I think it would be best if you went home."

She looked up at him, her big brown eyes filling with tears again. "Don't make me leave, please! I can't be alone right now…"

"You're going to have to be. I'm sorry. Goodbye, Misa."

She stood up and let out a sob, before running from the room. Light waited until he heard the door open and close and then sighed, lying down on the bed with his hands behind his head, his eyes closed in thought.

The bedroom door opened, making Light jump.

"Light, why did Misa just run past me crying?" L asked, sounding slightly amused, though it was hard to tell with him.

Light sat up and gestured for L to take a seat next to him.

"Her parents were killed." Light watched as L's eyes widened, but gave no other indication that he'd heard. "I don't know much; she wasn't in the right state for talking. She just cried a lot."

"Naturally…" L mused. "Well that explains the tears, but why did she run?"

For perhaps the first time in his life, Light went slightly pink.

"That wasn't my fault. She kissed me. What, was I just meant to let her?"

"Perhaps. She was already upset, and having to cope with rejection as well… I don't think I'd be able to do it."

"I know, but I couldn't pretend to love her forever; she'd have to deal with it sooner or later."

"Later, I think, would've been better. But are you really not interested in her at all?"

Light laughed once. "Don't you know me at all, L?"

"She's very pretty."

"She's not my type."

"She's everyone's type."

"Well why don't _you_ go kiss her?" Light stood up, suddenly angry.

"Don't be silly Light, I'm gay."

"You're _gay_?"

"You're surprised?"

"Well, yes! But you're _L._ I didn't think you were interested in _love._"

L shrugged. "I'm not interested in it. However, that doesn't mean I don't feel it."

"But… For who?" Light asked, though he suspected he knew the answer already.

"Isn't that obvious?"

There was an awkward silence as Light processed this. His first reaction was one of disgust, but that didn't last long. He thought about how in sync they were, and how close. He thought of earlier, kissing Misa and all the while wishing he was with L. He thought of what kissing L would be like. Certainly a lot better than kissing Misa… But he couldn't be gay; he wasn't a ballet dancer or anything like that. He was just normal. And yes, he hadn't been attracted to any girls he knew, but he hadn't been attracted to any guys either. Not until that moment, when he found himself staring at L with a growing urge to try it. Just to see what it was like. He sat back next to L and leant forward, meeting L's lips for a nanosecond. But a nanosecond was enough. It was like an electric shock, and he realised something weird.

"This isn't weird," he whispered. And it wasn't. It was just a natural extension on their friendship. They kissed again, properly, and for that kiss all thoughts of hacking Light's father's computer and of Misa Amane were gone from their heads. L even stopped thinking about cake.

The afternoon passed quickly, and all too soon L had to say goodbye.

"If I'm not home by the time my mother is, she'll be furious… But I'll see you tomorrow?" he added, hopeful.

"Of course. Come round early and we can actually hack that computer."

The two boys smiled at each other, and more to prevent an awkward goodbye than anything else, L turned and walked away down the street without another word.

**Hmm, not sure if I like this chapter… My excuse is I was kinda tired when I wrote it :P What do you think?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Right, I know Bioshock wasn't out in 2002, but part of the game really works for the situation I wanted there to be, so… If you haven't played it, then there are these big robot things called Big Daddies, who protect the Little Sisters and once you defeat a Big Daddy you get a choice to either save or harvest the Little Sister. **

**Thank you Angeru, Stronger Than A Moose, R, ****The Babble Fish, Rhi Destiny ****Fighter and, of course, Maniac-L for taking the time to review; you guys are awesome (:  
**

**Chapter four**

**13****th**** April 2002**

On the 13th of April, 2002, Light, Misa and L sat together, in the same class, yet each were completely alone.

Misa sat in the back corner of the class, in sombre isolation. It was exactly one year since her parents' death, and one year since she'd been rejected by the love of her life. She wore black as a sign of mourning and regret, but her blonde hair was still carefully styled and her make up immaculate. She had to look perfect, just in case he changed his mind. And he _would_ change his mind. He had to. He just wasn't interested in girls yet.

Light and L sat side by side in their usual desk by the window, only two rows in front of Misa. L was in his usual crouching position, which people had learnt not to question anymore. Neither could concentrate much on their teacher's lecturing; they knew it all anyway. All they could think about was last night. They had been together for the past year, but in a much understated way. They made no effort to keep it secret, but they were still the only ones who knew. But then they had argued…

"_You're not always right, L," Light spat at L. They sat in L's living room, otherwise alone, playing _Bioshock_. L's mother was out, as usual._

"_Relax, Light. It's only a game. I know I'm not always right, but I'm right about this. It's better to save the Little Sister."_

"_You're wrong. It's worth more points if you harvest her soul."_

"_We don't need the points. It will probably become worth our while if we save her."_

"_You don't _know _that. Why do you always have to be right about everything?" Light said emphatically, getting angrier with each passing second._

"_I refuse to argue with you while you are like this, Light." L remained calm, taking a forkful of cake._

"_You always have to be so _noble_, don't you? Even in a video game. And I've never heard you raise you shout or be emotional at all. Ever. She's not real, L! Just kill her already."_

"_No. You can't just kill aimlessly. That would be a terrible tactical decision. The game creators wouldn't have made one choice so obviously right; there's sure to be a reward for 'nobility'."_

"_No;__ they're just making you think that. The Little Sister is evil, and we need to dispose of evil."_

"_Would you do that in real life? Dispose of evil, even in the form of a little girl?"_

_"If it was necessary," Light responded coldly._

_L put down his plateful of cake and frowned at Light. "I thought you were a good guy."_

_Light got to his feet, trembling in fury. "I _am _the good guy. I wouldn't be afraid to do what was right, for the good of mankind. You wouldn't sacrifice that slice of cake to help anyone."_

"_You're wrong," L said softly. How had their video game discussion turned into this?_

_Light just glared at him and stalked out the house._

"Light, do you know the answer?"

The teacher's question snapped them both out of it.

"Seventeen," he sighed.

"Very good. Now, concentrate please."

But he could not concentrate. He was still thinking about the night before. Who did L think he was anyway? Oh so _righteous_… He wasn't righteous, only cowardly. Sometimes the path to a better world wasn't all fluffy and nice, but the end justifies the means. Why couldn't he see that? How were they going to make a difference in the world if L was too scared to make it happen? Well, he wasn't going to apologise until L did. No way.

He was so caught up in these thoughts that he didn't notice a strange black book fall out of the sky, right next to the window where he was sitting. Someone else, however, did…

"Go on Mei, just do it!" a group of girls encouraged as they stood in a big group in the corridor outside class. Mei just looked down at her feet, mumbling.

"But like… What if he says no?"

"What? How could he say no to you?" her best friend shrieked. "Oh my God! We could totally double date! Imagine: me and Haro, you and Light!"

Mei smiled nervously, but agreed that would be good.

"Oh my God, there he is. Go on then!"

Light was walking along next to L, but still not speaking to him as they made their way to their next class. Mei was pushed in their general direction by her friends, but had to run to catch them up.

"Light. Err, hi," she said, her face burning. She looked down, timidly.

"Hey, Mei," he replied, not smiling. "How are you doing?"

"Fine; I'm fine. Thanks. Err, I was wondering… Would you like to go to the movies with me tonight?"

Light didn't even look at L, who was standing right next to him. _This will serve him right_, he thought, callously._ It will be worth a couple of hours of mind numbing boredom as we watch some chick flick, just to see him suffer._

"Sure, Mei," he smiled at her, almost causing her to hyperventilate. "I heard _The Sweetest Thing_ is good. I'll pick you up at seven?"

"O-Okay," she stammered, before running off, back to her posse of screaming girls.

"Have fun tonight," L said, betraying no emotion, before walking on, alone.

**Anyone who reviews gets five awesome points and a cookie.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm gonna go into real time now so no more skipping years (: Well, there might be, but not right now. Thank you again to all you lovely reviewers, and if you read this and don't review, then go away, you're not wanted :P**

**Chapter five**

Light walked along the street to Mei's house. This was the first proper date he'd ever been on; he and L didn't waste time on movies or that sort of thing. He couldn't help but feel slightly apprehensive. Was it wrong to only go out with her to get back at L? He was bound to know what he was doing and think worse of him for it. He had no choice though, as he had reached the gate. He headed inside and rang the doorbell. Mei answered, looking slightly flustered but very pretty in a simple lilac dress.

"Good evening, Mei," he said formally, smiling at her. "You look nice."

"Th-thanks," she stammered, looking like she was going to pass out. Light took her hand and they walked along in comfortable silence to the cinema. _This might not be so bad,_ he thought. _At least she doesn't chat constantly like those other girls._

_

* * *

_

Misa sat in her room, looking down at the book in her hands. This couldn't be what it said it was, could it? _The human whose name is written in this note shall die. _No, it was just someone playing a practical joke. Probably that annoying boy in the other class, Mihael. He and his friend Matt were always doing stuff like this. But it did fall from the sky… Could it really have come from the shinigami realm? _Well, _she thought resolvedly,_ there's only one way to find out…_

She grabbed a pen off her desk and sat back down on the bed. She hesitated. Whose name should she write? Whose name _could _she write? It had to be someone who _deserved _to die, just in case it worked. But whom?

Not Light, obviously. She would prefer to die herself. She thought briefly of her parents' killer, but she needed results straight away. He would be the second to die. And then she knew the answer.

Without a moment's hesitation, she wrote down the name. According to the rules, she had forty seconds before the victim would die from a heart attack. Looking down at her watch, she smiled.

* * *

"Thanks Light, I had a really good time tonight," Mei said, smiling up at Light through her heavily mascara'd lashes. The movie had finished and they were walking back. It was dark and starting to get quite cold; Light could see Mei was shivering in her strappy dress..

"Me too." And he meant it. He'd enjoyed the evening a lot more than he'd thought he would as he found that, once her nerves had calmed, Mei was quite interesting to talk to. "Here, Mei, take my jacket; you must be freezing." He shrugged his coat off and put it over her shoulders before she could protest.

"Such a gentleman," she giggled. "Thank you. To be honest though, I'm surprised you agreed to this. There's a rumour going round that you and L are gay together." She laughed again.

There it was. The perfect opportunity to come out. But he couldn't do it, not now. Not to this perfectly nice girl who thought he actually liked her. Instead, he just laughed along with her.

"I can assure you that's not true. Eurgh, can you imagine that?" He shuddered, then laughed again. He was a good actor, when he needed to be.

Mei slowed down as they reached her gate. "Well, I guess this is goodbye…" she said, gazing up at him expectantly. She would have to be disappointed.

"Good night. See you tomorrow." He smiled, and turned away.

_CRASH_

Light spun back around to see Mei face down on the ground. Her eyes were closed and blood trickled down from her skull where her head had hit the pavement. Light stood staring at her, unable to move. He heard a woman scream. It was her mother in the doorway.

"What happened? WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY DAUGHTER?" her father bellowed, storming out of the house towards Light. Still unable to make a noise, Light just shook his head, his wide eyes not moving from the lifeless body on the ground.

"For the love of God, Makoto, call an ambulance!" Mei's mother cried.

But it was already too late.

On the 13th of April, 2002, at 10.43 pm, Mei Tanaka died of a heart attack.

**Dun dun duuunnnnn. Review or Kira will kill you too (;**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bleurgh, school again ****tomorrow. I don't know how busy I'll be with work and stuff, so I may not update as often as I am now… I've decided to concentrate mainly on this fic as I like it most and I think other peoples like it too ^^. So, if you want me to continue, keep reviewing/favouriting/alerting! :D Oh, and suggestions of what to happen are welcome, as I'm on the verge of writer's block, so PM me with your ideas. Love you all (:**

**Chapter six**

"Come on Light, pick up the phone," Misa muttered. She'd been trying to reach him all night to see if the notebook worked, but she only got voicemail. Eventually, at one in the morning, she accepted he wasn't going to answer, and decided she needed to get her beauty sleep as she couldn't let him see her with _bags _under her eyes. Sleep, however, soon proved impossible. She tossed and turned, worrying. If this hadn't worked then Light had a girlfriend. How would she cope then? He was her one true love, and if he could not love her in return… She didn't want to think of that possibility. But if it _had _worked… She'd have to keep it a secret, that was for sure. If anyone found out, she'd be sent to prison. Not even Light could know, or he'd never speak to her again. This would be hard; Misa had never kept _anything_ secret from Light; she didn't even know how.

And what would she do with the notebook? That was the only piece of evidence. Should she destroy it? No… She needed to use it. She was _given _this notebook by a shinigami, and it was down to her to do some good with it. Once she had killed her parents' murderer, what then? She could keep killing criminals, to help make the world better. A better world for her and Light to be together and happy. A memory long since forgotten by her conscious mind suddenly erupted from her subconscious._ "One person's morality is a small price to pay for world peace." _Light had said that, many years ago and she knew Light was, at age eight, wiser than she was now. He must be right. So that's what she would do – bring world peace. For Light. Happy in that thought, she fell into deep slumber, half an hour before her alarm woke her up for school.

Light couldn't sleep either that night. He barely noticed himself rejecting phone calls from Misa, or walking home from the hospital at four in the morning, or walking up the stairs and brushing his teeth, or muttering to his mother, "She's dead. Heart attack…" He just went through the motions, like a zombie. He didn't cry a single tear for her death, but he when he got to his room, he found himself shouting out to the gods of death

"Why did you take her? Mei was good! Good people don't deserve to die. So why did you do it? Why punish those that have done no wrong? How are you good gods, if you murder the innocent and yet there are criminals, murderers running free?"

He felt a catch in his throat, and stumbled into bed. He lay there still and awake, until his alarm clock went off two hours later. He got out of bed, went downstairs and started pouring himself a bowl of cereal.

"Light," his mother said softly, pausing in the middle of buttering toast. "You don't have to go to school today. Go back to bed."

"I want to go to school. I can't just stay here; I'll go mad."

"Okay, honey," she said, frowning.

Ten minutes later, Light was out the door and walking to school.

"Light!" a voice called from behind him. He didn't turn around; he recognised that voice. "If I give you my cake, will you talk to me again?" Light slowed down. It was impossible to not talk to L.

"Keep your cake," he said as L caught him up.

"Are you sure Light? You look like you could do with being cheered up."

Light didn't answer, and they walked the rest of the way in silence. When they walked into class, everything was as normal. Girls were sitting in small groups chatting; guys were trying to flirt with them, or laughing at their friends trying to flirt with them. Some were frantically doing forgotten homework. Only Misa was behaving unusually. Instead of her usual make up check and nail painting, she was sitting staring into space, looking as though she was about to fall asleep. There were dark circles under her eyes.

As Light made his was to his seat, a girl he recognised only as Mei's friend called out to him.

"Hey Light! How was the date with Mei yesterday?" He flinched, but didn't answer. "That bad, huh?" the girl said, disappointed, and went back to gossiping with her friend.

Just as Light and L had taken their usual seats by the window, their teacher entered the room. Usually a very smart woman, her mascara was smudged, and she walked into the room hunched and frowning.

"Sit down, everyone," her voice was soft, but the class could tell this was serious, and obeyed. "I have an announcement to make." By this point a couple of girls were giving each other worried glances. "Last night, outside her home, Mei Tanaka had a heart attack and… died."

There was nothing but silence for a minute, as the class just stared at the teacher. Finally, Mei's friend that had spoken to Light a minute ago burst into tears. This started off the chain reaction, as nearly every girl in the room followed suit. Tears even fell down the faces of some of the boys, who immediately wiped them away, furious at themselves for showing weakness. Mei was one of those people who was liked by almost everybody, just because of how _nice _she was. So nice, to the point that a couple of her friends began to find her annoying.

L took out a cupcake from his bag and began to eat it. No one questioned his method of mourning; they were all too busy dealing with their own grief.

"So this is why you were upset earlier?"

Light nodded, leaning his head against the window beside him.

"That's understandable. Are you sure you don't want any cake?"

Light didn't bother answering.

Two rows behind them, Misa was crying. She was by no means upset by what she had done; if anything, she was glad. Now Light could be hers. However, no one could suspect her. Luckily, she had gone to acting classes before. Not that anyone was even looking at her reaction… Anyway, now she could get on with the important thing: her new world. Creating a utopia for Light.

**Reviews / ideas = love**

**Love = more chapters**

**Ah, the circle of life.**


End file.
